De zéros à héros
by Suna201
Summary: De zéros à héros raconte l'histoire de 3 débiles de kunoichis qui vivent à Konoha, c'est une fic faite juste avec Setsuna Kuznetsov et Rojo pour le fun, rien n'est vraiment sérieux mais j'espère que vous allez aimer


**Setsuna : Hello les gens ! J'vous présente mon amie Suna201 qui grâce à moi va aussi poster ses fics (que je trouve géniales soit dit en passant) sur ! (message perso pour littleange54 : Vii, plein de jours de retard TT.TT mais plein de problèmes pour la poster ;;;;)**

**Suna : Salut ! **

**Setsuna : C'est sa première fic sur ! Alors soyez indulgents ;-) ookies ? Bon, bobye ! J'vous laisse avec elle **

**Suna : Cette fic est une petite vacherie de ma part envers Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon et Rojo. Il se peut que je parle à un personnage. Quand c'est le cas, je me donne le surnom de "Suna", pour me différencier de mon personnage.**

**"De zéros à héros", raconte, comment est-ce que trois débiles, deviennent des super débiles. (Je m'excuse déjà auprès de Rojo et de Setsuna, pour ce que je vais écrire). Setsuna m'a INCITEE (menacée de me tuer) si je ne continuais pas cette fic. Parfois elle écrira une petite partie, mais gare : Débilité profonde, angst et fangirlisme hystérique assuré. Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Mangekyou Sharingan**

Il faisait beau ce matin la, le ciel était aussi bleu que les nuages étaient blancs. Konoha venait à peine de se réveiller, et tout le monde, hokage, genins, chunins, shinobis, anbus, en gros, tout les vivants, dormait encore du sommeil du juste (pour certains). Même les morts. Pourtant, parmi tous ces morts…heu, ces vivants, il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait dans une des nombreuses rues de Konoha.

En fait de quelque chose, c'était plutôt quelqu'un. Une jeune fille. Elle portait un short marron, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc, dont le bas était ramené en boucle sur sa hanche droite. Le shirt, n'avait pas de manche. Ou en tout cas, s'il en avait, ce n'est plus le cas. Elle portait des bottines sanglées gris et noir avec des chaussettes débordantes blanches. Elle avait une peau joliment hâlée, et ses cheveux de jais, formaient une seule et même tresse le long de son dos. A part les mèches blondes qui lui mangeairnt les joues.

Elle portait un bandage blanc à l'épaule droite et des mitaines noires qui couvraient ses poignets, et ses mains, mais qui laissaient libre ses doigts. Et à en juger par l'étui de shurikens fixé sur sa cuisse droite et son bandeau frontal super brillant, elle faisait sûrement partie des nouvelles recrues de l'examen d'il y avait quelques jours.

Elle avançait d'un pas déterminé, et était fraîche comme un poisson pêché le matin même (sans l'odeur). Elle entra dans une maison très belle à l'extérieur. Mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. L'intérieur, était pire qu'un magasin de brocanteur. On y trouvait vraiment de tout, si on savait où chercher. Il fallait juste faire attention aux pièges à rat le plus souvent cachés sous les livres étalés par terre. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Ce qu'elle venait voir, était vautré dans un lit de 3 mètres de long, et de 4 mètres de large. La fille, arracha les draps entortillés, pour dévoiler un visage aussi frais qu'un poisson pêché il y 3 jour, et laissé au soleil (avec l'odeur).

La fille : putain, Irène. Ne me dit pas que tu n'a pas pris une douche hier soir, après être tombée dans les égouts !

Irène : Hmmm…C'est toi Rojo (se lit Roujou). Qu'es'tu fous là ? Laisse moi dormir s'il te plait…

Rojo : Tu shlingue grave. Aller, va prendre une douche, et habille toi. On doit passer prendre Stéphanie. Et si on est encore en retard à cause de toi, la prof va encore nous mettre une raclée…comme hier quoi.

Irène : (Se relève brusquement) On s'en fout de Stéph. Et la prof, elle peut bien poireauter un peu. C'est tout de même elle qui m'a poussé dans les égouts…Et puis, tu n'insinuera tout de même pas que c'était de ma faute, si on était en retard.

Rojo : (Ironique) moi ? Meuh non, ce n'est pas ta faute, si ton réveil à sonné, et que tu l'as ensuite éteint. Que tu as voulu prendre un copieux petit déjeuner à 11 heures du mat', toujours en pyjama, et qu'enfin, de ne pas nous avoir dit, où devrai avoir lieu le rendez vous. Non, ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute.

Irène : Eh ! C'est aussi la faute à Stéph. Elle a mis des heures à se maquiller, pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de Kakashi-sensei. Et ça n'a pas du tout marché, ha, ha, ha !

Rojo : Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention. Elle te tuerait, si jamais elle t'entendait.

Irène : Mais t'es pas moi. Ce qui et bien mieux, parce que si tu étais moi, je serais forcement toi.

Rojo : Ça dépend pour qui…aller, va te doucher.

Et c'est ainsi, que le poisson pourri, redevint un poisson frais.

Elles marchaient en silence, chacune perdue dans ses pensés. Rojo, se demandait, combien de temps est-ce que leur sensei allait pouvoir tenir avec les deux zigotos (Stéph et Irène). Elle, elle était déjà habituée. Irène, elle se demandait, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver comme revanche au sensei qui l'avait poussée dans les égouts. Mais comme, elle détestait réfléchir (c'était le travail de Rojo), elle se dit, qu'elle réfléchirait avec Stéphanie. C'est plus facile à deux, et en plus on peut faire semblant de réfléchir pendant que l'autre le faisait pour de vrai.

Irène, avait les cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Ils étaient d'un noir bleuté, et lui arrivaient juste en dessous des aisselles. Les mèches qui devaient lui tomber en cascade sur les joues, étaient séparées en deux parties bien nettes, et la partie gauche étroitement serrée dans une petite perle longue d'ivoire. L'autre partie, elle la coinçait derrières ses oreilles. Elle avait une petite robe noire sans manche, par-dessus un chemisier blanc à manches longues dont le col était ouvert, et débordait du col de la robe. Elle portait son bandeau frontal comme ceinture, en y accrochant des petites babioles. Des cookers noir, enfermaient ses pieds, et lui montaient sous les genoux. Elle aussi avait un étui à shurikens à la cuisse droite.

Elles arrivèrent devant une maison à la couleur très discrète. Elles sonnèrent, mais comme personne ne répondait, à contre cœur, elles entrèrent, s'apprêtant à recevoir un quelconque objet dangereux sur le crâne. Mais rien ne se passa.

Irène : Eh ! Pourquoi, il ne se passe rien. D'habitude, on ne peut pas faire un pas chez elle sans son accord, sans devoir mettre sa vie en danger…je me suis d'ailleurs, toujours demandée ce qu'elle protégeait tant.

Rojo : Tu te demandes toujours quelque chose.¬ ¬

Irène : Et toi, Mme je sais tout. Tu sais ce qu'elle protège ?

Rojo : Ouais. La prunelle de ses yeux.

Irène : La prunelle de ses yeux ? Mais elle les porte toujours sur elle, même pendant la bagarre qui l'avait opposé à l'hokage à propos du fait qu'elle voulait Kakashi comme maître.

Rojo : Pas celle-là, débile. Ses affaires FMA.

Irène : Ses affaires FMA ? Qui voudrait enlever des produits dérivés ? Et encore, ceux de cette série là.

PafIrène, vola de l'autre côté de la pièce (gaga du coup).

Stéph : Les débiles de ton genre par exemple.

Irène : (Remise du coup) Quoi, qu'est ce qu'ils ont les débiles de mon genre ?

Rojo : Arrêtez de crier…

Stéph : Ils sont débiles !

Irène : Ah ! Ouais. Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la débile ?

Rojo : S'il vous plait…

Stéph : Rien, et tu sais pourquoi ? Bien sur que non, tu es bien trop débile. Alors, je vais te le dire.

Rojo :…

Stéph : Parce que t'es débile.

Irène : La ferme, l'amoureuse recalée !

Rojo : Je vous ai dit de vous taire !

Rojo, avait les yeux injectés de sang, et ses deux amies (façon de parler) reculèrent instinctivement.

Stéph : Rojo. Calme-toi voyons. Tu sais, que c'est dangereux quand tu attrapes tes crises de colère… dangereux pour nous.

Rojo : Dangereux. Hi hi. Dangereux.

Irène : Stéph, j'aime pas la façon qu'elle a de nous regarder.

Stéph : C'est ta faute.

Irène : Quoi !

Rojo : Je vous ai dit de vous taire.

Stéph : On se tait.

Rojo : Vous ne m'avez pas écoutée, et m'avez crevé les tympans.

Stéph : On est désolées ?

Rojo : Et vous avez raison. Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

Irène : Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas…attends, tu es désolée ? Mais de quoi ?

Rojo : Hi hi. De votre mort.

Irène et Stéph : Aaaah !(se juchent sur une armoire). Elle est folle.

Rojo : (S'approche) Hi hi. Je vais vous dépiécer, vous étriper, vous…

Irène : Maître Yuko ne serait pas très contente.

Rojo : Maître Yuko ? Yuko… (Redevient normal) Oh mon dieu, l'entraînement. On est en retard. (Regarde les deux énergumènes) Dépêchez vous ! On va encore être en retard.

Stéph : Si on meurt, le temps ne compte plus.

Rojo : Mais t'es pas morte, alors tu te bouges, et tu t'habilles.

5 minutes plus tard, elles marchaient en direction de leur base d'entraînement. Stéphanie, portait un Yukata violet au manches roses qui lui arrivait en dessous des hanches, et une petite jupe volante bleue. Elle avait des loose-socks blanche qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux, et qui ne laissaient montrer que le bout de nez de ces chaussures. Elle portait ces cheveux d'un brun chatoyant, en un chignon retenu par des baguettes (très pointues). Elle avait aussi un étui à shurikens, un bandeau frontal au cou, et des boucles d'oreilles noirs auxquelles elle avait données la forme du symbole d'alchimie qu'elle avait sûrement pêché dans FMA.

Elles arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement, et virent la prof, qui devait les attendre depuis au moins 1 heure.

Elle portait une combinaison noire sans manche, avec une ceinture grise, et son gilet par balle…ouvert (?). Elle avait des chaussures à talons rouges, et avait lâchée ses cheveux noirs. Elle avait mis son bandeau sur le front, et était très pâle.

Les trois genins : Bonjour Yuko sensei.

Yuko : Comment ça bon jour ? Mauvais jour oui. Je vous attends depuis 1 heure.

Rojo : 1 heure, sensei ?

Yuko : (Sur la défensive, parce qu'elle ne fait pas confiance en Rojo) Oui, 1 heure.

Rojo : Dans ce cas sensei, vous n'avez rien à nous reprocher. Car, si vous nous attendiez depuis seulement 1 heure, alors que le rendez vous devait avoir lieu il y a 02h30, vous êtes vous aussi en retard. Alors, arrêtez de faire la parfaite, parce que vous ne l'êtes pas. ˇˇ

Yuko :… - -

Irène : Wouah ! Alors là, Rojo, chapeau. Tu lui as bouclé son clapé.

Rojo : Hi hi.

Stéph : Ouais, ben on doit allé nous renseigner pour notre mission.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le centre du village. L'endroit où toute la paperasse se faisait, ordres de mission, impôts, rapports,… Elles se plantèrent devant Iruka et attendirent qu'il leur fasse un compte rendu rapide de ce qu'elles devaient faire.

Iruka : Voila, vous savez tout…Heu, Stéphanie, qu'est ce que tu as à regarder partout comme ça ?

Rojo et Irène : Hu hu hu.

Stéph : Euh, l'équipe 7, n'est pas encore passée ?

Iruka : L'équipe de Naruto ?

Stéph : De Kakashi.

Iruka : Donc de Naruto !

Stéph : De Kakashi !

Iruka : De Naruto !

Stéph : De Kakashi, c'est le maître, non !

Iruka : Naruto, est l'élève. Il n'y a pas de maître sans élève.

Stéph : Ni d'élève, sans maître. Et puis, Kakashi est l'aîné.

Iruka : Naruto lui…

Stéph : On s'en tape de Naruto !

Iruka : Ah, ouais. Et bien, je vais t'en foutre moi de Kakashi !

Hokage : Merde, mais fermez là !

Iruka : (Gloups) Bien maître Hokage, excusez-moi. Alors, l'équipe de Naruto…

Stéph : De Kakashi !

Hokage : (Se racle la gorge).

Iruka : L'équipe 7, est partie en mission.

Stéph : Ah - -…Vers où ?

Iruka : De l'autre côté de là où vous, vous allez, hin hin hin (rire méchant).

Stéph : Quoi ! De l'autre côté…Wouiiin T.T.

Iruka : Bien fait.

Iruka, reçu un coup de poing de Stéphanie. Elle se fit juste engueuler par l'Hokage avec la leçon classique du respect des aînés, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait l'habitude d'en venir facilement aux poings, ou plutôt aux griffes vu la taille de ses ongles.

L'équipe 5 (celle des trois débiles) partit. Il faisait très beau et la ville rayonnait sous le soleil. Elles marchaient silencieusement derrière leur prof. Rojo consolait Stéphanie qui faisait une dépression nerveuse. Irène s'approcha de Yuko :

Irène : Dites, senseï. J'ai pas compris notre mission.

Yuko : Ça m'étonne pas. On doit rapporter une recette de Moumoua à la femme du chef du village de Thendara.

Irène : C'est quoi, une Moumoua ?

Yuko : "un" Moumoua. C'est un gâteau fait d'algues et de racines d'eau.

Irène : Ah, c'est tout /Berk /

Yuko : Oui, c'est tout.

Irène : Et elle est où, cette recette ?

Yuko : (Exaspérée) Et si, tu allais rejoindre tes coéquipières ?

Irène partie rejoindre Rojo et Stéphanie qui discutaient sur l'amour et d'autres choses..

Yuko : Cette gamine me fait peur. Elle est tellement…gamine pour son âge (pense-t-elle).

**Suna : Bon, maintenant, tu dois t'excuser.**

**Yuko : M'excuser ? Pourquoi ?**

**Suna : Parce que, c'est mon personnage, que t'as traité de gamine. Je sais, que c'est le texte, mais je veux être sur.**

**Yuko : Je ne m'excuse jamais.**

**Suna : Pour cette fois-ci, tu vas t'excuser.**

**Yuko : Et si je ne m'excuse pas ?**

**Suna : C'est simple.**

**Yuko : Aaaah !**

**Soudain, la terre se creusa sous les pieds de Yuko, sa jambe se prit dans une corde, et elle se retrouve suspendu dans le vide, la tête en bas, vers le trou béant. Il y avait des bois super pointue planté dans le troue, sur toute sa superficie.**

**Suna : Alors, tu t'excuses.**

**Yuko : Non !**

**Suna donna un peu de moue à la corde, et la tête de Yuko s'approcha dangereusement des pics.**

**Suna : Alors ?**

**Yuko : Non !**

**Rojo : Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire. Passe moi la corde Suna.**

**Yuko : Quoi ? Non ! Elle est sanguinaire cette fille, je l'ai déjà vu donné des tas de coup de pieds à ses copines !**

**Rojo pris la corde, et donna au moins 1 mètre de leste. Le visage de Yuko, fut plein d'éraflure, et saignait un peu, mais elle était encore vivante.**

**Yuko : C'est bon, pardon ! Je m'excuse. Reprends la corde, Suna !**

**Suna : C'est bon, arrête Rojo. Passe moi la corde.**

**Rojo :…**

**Suna : Rojo ! Passe moi cette corde.**

**Rojo : Je ne peux pas jouer encore un peu ?**

**Yuko : Aaaah !**

**Suna : Non.**

**Yuko : Ouf.**

**Suna : J'ai encore besoin d'elle, tu joueras avec elle, quand j'en aurai plus besoin.**

**Yuko : Aaaah !**

**Rojo : Promis ?**

**Suna : (Soupir exaspéré) Promis.**

**Stéph : Mais, Suna. C'est toi qui écris. Tu aurais pus tout simplement écrire, que Yuko disait pardon. Pourquoi lui avoir fait subir les tortures de Rojo ?**

**Yuko : Snif…Oui.**

**Suna : (Sourire diabolique) J'adore vous voir souffrir. Niark, niark.**

**L'équipe 5 : Gloups !**

**Yuko : Je veux changer d'auteur !**

**Suna : Je vous laisse continuer.**

Et c'est ainsi, que l'équipe 5 encore un peu sonnée, continua sa route. Elle accomplie sa mission, avec succès quelques heures plus tard. Elles marchaient ainsi sur la route du retour direction Konoha. Tout allait bien quand soudain Yuko murmura quelque chose.

Yuko : (Chuchote) Stop !

Irène : Quoi, Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Yuko : Tais-toi.

Irène : Pourquoi, je me tairai ?

Yuko regarda Rojo.

Rojo : Irène, tais-toi.

Irène : Bon, ça va. Si on ne peut même plus parler.

Stéphanie, posa sa main sur le sol, et montra la direction opposé à leur direction avec son doigt. Puis, soudain, elle se retourna, et sembla suivre des déplacements rapides.

Stéph : Ils bougent. Je sens les vibrations de la terre. Ils ont du nous remarquer. Zut, Je les ai perdus.

Yuko : Surtout, soyez tous sur vos gardes.

Rojo : Il faut, qu'on sache où ils sont. Irène, tu peux les repérer ?

Irène : (Boude).

Rojo : Irène, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Irène : (Boude) J'm'en tape.

Stéph : Je t'achèterai un livre.

Irène : …Sûr ?

Stéph : Sûr !

Irène, montra du doigt le haut de l'arbre sur lequel elle était adossée. Il y eut un grand silence, et puis soudain, un grand bruit. Une branche de l'arbre, venait de tomber. Un homme le suivit. Un autre homme, plus leste sauta de l'arbre.

L'homme leste : Kisame, je t'avais dit, que tu était trop lourd pour cette branche.

Kisame : Désolé, Itachi.

**Suna : Itachi ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas apparaître, avant beaucoup de temps. J'ai du me tromper… (Farfouille ses manuscrits) Oui, Je me suis trompé. Tant pis, Itachi, tu disparais !**

**Itachi : Non, j'y suis, j'y reste.**

**Suna : Non, je t'ai dit de disparaître.**

**Itachi : Mangekyou Sharin…**

**Suna : Non, non ! Arrête ! C'est bon tu peut rester. Heu, je vous laisse.**

Itachi : bon, bon. On en était où nous, ah oui. Je m'occupe des trois tarées. Kisame, toi tu t'occupe de la grenouille.

Stéph : Qui c'est, que tu traites de tarée, le taré ?

Itachi : D'après toi, t'es vraiment idiote. Je n'ai jamais vu de pareil conn…

Il fut interrompu par les trois tonnes (oui, oui, c'est vrai) de fer qui lui atterrirent sur le crâne. Il réussit à s'en sortir, avec seulement le crâne fendu en deux, et le cerveau giclant de la blessure (ha ha, belle blague, hein ? Il avait seulement une petite bosse). Il se fâcha tout rouge.

Itachi : C'est quoi, cette technique ?

Rojo : Je suis sûre, qu'elle à pêché ça dans FMA.- -

Stéph : Eh, oui ! Maintenant, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, si tu me traites encore une fois de tarée.

Itachi : Je traite, qui je veux, comme je veux. Tu devrais faire attention.

Stéph : Non mais, tu t'entends !

Itachi : Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi.

Yuko : Itachi, qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ?

Itachi : Occupe toi de ce que tu regardes.

Yuko : Justement, ça me regarde. C'est sont mes élèves et il est de mon devoir, que de les protéger.

Itachi : C'est vrai ? Mangekyou Sharingan.

Stéphanie poussa brusquement un cri de douleur tout en se tenant la tête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre inerte sur le sol.

Rojo et Irène : Stéphanie !

Itachi : Tiens, t'étais pas sensée la protéger ?

Yuko :…(Se mords les lèvres).

Itachi : C'est mal de mentir. Tu ne devrais pas faire de promesse, que tu sais très bien, que tu ne tiendras p… mais, qu'est ce que…

Une chose noir et visqueuse, commençait à lui recouvrir les jambes. Itachi, regarda tour à tour l'équipe 5, et son regard s'arrêta sur Irène. Elle était très concentrée, mais on ne pouvait deviner que trop bien les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux.

Irène : T'aurais pas du lui faire ça. Si au moins, tu t'étais pris à Rojo ou sensei, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas réservé ce sort.

Rojo et Yuko : On te tueras plus tard… 

Irène : Mais tu t'en es pris à Stéphanie.

Rojo : Je ne savais pas que tu tenais tant à elle ?

Irène : Elle me doit un livre, pas question qu'elle crève avant de me l'avoir acheté ! .

Rojo et Yuko : On aurai du s'en douter, pendant un instant, on aurais pu croire qu'elle avait un cœur, ou qu'elle appréciait au moins une personne au monde.

Itachi : C'est quoi ce truc qui me grimpe dessus ?

Irène : Un jutsu spécial, que m'a appris mon père. Ce "truc", va t'envelopper complètement, et aspirer tout ton chakra, ainsi que ta personnalité. À la fin, tu ne seras plus qu'un corps flasque et froid. Mais le plus dur, c'est que tu auras toujours ton âme. Alors, on pourra te faire tout ce qu'on voudra, tu ressentiras toutes les douleurs, mais tu ne pourras rien faire. Et, tu ne pourras rien dire non plus. Il faut juste, qu'on attende un petit peu, et alors il recouvrira tout ton corps, et s'en sera finit de toi.

Itachi : ARRÊTE ÇA, TOUT DE SUITE!

Irène : Tu ne peut rien faire, c'est moi qui commende au Yume. Sais tu pourquoi on l'appelle ainsi ? Parce qu'il bouffe tout en toi, en particulier tes rêves.

Itachi : C'est toi, qui le commandes ? Et si tu meurs, il s'arrête ?

Irène :…

Itachi : Ouais, j'en étais sur…Mangekyou Sharingan !

Irène écarquilla brutalement les yeux. Le Yume se détacha d'Itachi. Pour finalement rapetisser et disparaître dans un petit 'pof' de fumée. Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre. Irène ne tarda pas à tomber, elle aussi, dans les pommes.

Itachi : Connasse. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas m'avoir avec une technique pareille.

Kisame : Remarque, elle à failli t'avoir.

Itachi : Ta gueule !...mais t'as raison, je ne suis pas du genre à sous estimer mes adversaires, alors je vais l'achever maintenant.

Rojo : C'est ce que tu crois.

S'en suivit une étrange métamorphose durant laquelle Rojo se mit à quatre pattes, son corps et même ses habits se couvrirent d'une fourrure blonde, ses ongles s'allongèrent pour ressembler à des griffes et pour finir, sa taille doubla jusqu'à atteindre les deux mètres. Elle s'était transformée en un gigantesque chat.

Itachi ressentit même la multiplication du chakra de la jeune fille par 10. Yuko, lança 4 kunaïs, qui formèrent un losange sur le sol. La surface du losange, vira au noir, et Yuko y balança les corps inanimés de Stéph et Irène. Puis, elle dit à Rojo de plonger dedans à son tour. Elle s'éxecuta. Puis elle fit de même, et au moment de disparaître attrapa un des Kunaïs. Le losange se referma et ne laissa place qu'à l'herbe verte de la forêt alentour. Un silence de mort s'en suivit. Silence que Kisame brisa.

Kisame : Trop tard. Tu devras attendre, mon p'tit Itachi.

Itachi : Alors, j'attendrais. Mais, elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Comme nous ne pouvont pas encore risquer d'entrer dans Konoha, j'attendrais, qu'elle veuille bien ressortir. Mais, elle ne fera pas un pas dehors, que je l'aurais déjà tué.

Kisame : Mouais…

xXx

L'équipe 5 au grand complet, se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il y avait 2 lits, et sur chacun de ces lits, dormaient Stéphanie et Irène, l'air tourmenté. Rojo, Yuko et le Hokage les observaient.

Rojo : C'étaient qui, ces personnes ? Et pourquoi êtes vous ici maître Hokage ? C'est si grave ?

Hokage : Oui, bien sur que c'est grave. Celui qui leur a fait ça, s'appelle Itachi. C'est un déserteur.

Rojo : Itachi ? Jamais entendu parler. Un déserteur, donc avant il était ninja à Konoha, non ? J'ai vu son bandeau frontal.

Konoha : C'était un très bon shinobi, sans doute le meilleur que nous ayons eu a son temps. Mais, il a mal tourné. Il a détruit toute sa famille, à l'exception de son petit frère, Sasuke.

Rojo : Sasuke ? Ce type et le frère de Sasuke !

Hokage : Ne crie pas comme ça. Tu vas les réveiller.

Rojo : Ce serait bien, ça fait deux jours qu'elles dorment. C'était quoi, le Mange je ne sais quoi ?

Hokage : Le Mangekyou Sharingan, est une technique héréditaire à laquelle très peu d'Uchiwa peuvent accéder. Pour l'instant, je ne connais aucun moyen de la contrer.

Rojo : Je demanderai à Sasuke, et s'il ne me réponds pas, je lui botterais le derrière.

Yuko : C'est lui qui te bottera le derrière, si tu fait ne serait ce qu'une petite référence à Itachi auprès de lui.

Rojo (ironique) : Y'a pas d'risque, il n'a pas de botte.

Hokage : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! La bonne blague !

Yuko : Très drôle. Vraiment Rojo, tu ne dois jamais lui parler de son frère.

Hokage : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu as compris Yuko ?

Rojo :…(regarde ses amies)

Hokage : (pleure de rire et s'étouffe) Cough, cough, cough ! Ha ! Ha ! T'en as d'autre comme ça ?

Yuko : Rojo ?

Rojo : Oui, j'ai compris.

Hokage : Botter sans bottes, ha ! ha ! ha !

Yuko et Rojo : (crient) Ca va ! On a compris !

Hokage : (retrouve tout de suite son sérieux) Non mais ? Pour qui me prennez vous ? Je suis Hokage au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Yuko et Rojo : On est désolées. Excusez nous.

Hokage : Trop tard. Le mal est fait. M'interdire de rire – un vieillard aussi gentil que moi et si attentionné. Vous allez me faire 500 tours du village…sur les mains…avec Gai.

Yuko : NOON ! Tout mais pas Gai !

Rojo : Gai ? Qui c'est ?

Yuko : Le phénomène shinobi du siècle.

Un courant d'air entra dans la pièce. Quelqu'un entra, on ne voyait que sa silhouette. Il s'approcha des lits et se pris sans doute le pied dans les rideaux car il s'étala violemment de tout son long sur le sol de la chambre.

Gai : C'est moi !

Rojo / Qui c'est ce gros con / Oo

Gai : (exécute une révérence) Maître Gai à votre disposition, maître Hokage !

La mâchoire de Rojo, tombe lourdement, et bruyamment sur le parquet. Tout le monde la regarde. Elle remonte difficilement sa mâchoire.

Rojo : Ne me dites pas, que c'est un prof ! OO

Gai : Et si ! Je sais, vous vous dites sûrement, comment ce fait-il, qu'un shinobi de ma trempe ne soit devenu, qu'un simple professeur. Mais, je me mets au service de la jeunesse ! Pour ne pas être une espèce en voie d'extinction. Un bouton, est déjà sur le point d'éclore. Le resplendissant fauve de jade : Lee.

Rojo : (s'esclaffe) Le pauvre. Un fauve tourmenté, peut devenir très sauvage. A mon avis, ce n'est pas de jade qu'il est fait, mais de tout autre chose.

Gai : (outré) Qui se permet ainsi de donner son avis sur mon élève, sur le resplendissant fauve de jade.

Rojo : Je vous ai déjà dit, qu'il n'était pas fait de jade.

Se racle la gorge, pour attirer l'attention.

Rojo : Beurk ! Vous êtes dégueulasse !

Le Hokage la fusille du regard, dans l'espoir de la remette à sa place. Mais il avait oublié, qu'elle y était déjà ,à sa place. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'une chaise dans la salle, et Rojo s'était empressé de se l'approprier. Ce fut donc, un espoir de plus qui finit à l'eau.

Hokage : Gai. Vous allez faire vos 500 tours du village sur les mains, avec ces deux effrontées.

Rojo et Yuko : QUOI !

**(warning : C'est Setsuna qui écrit là ,)**

Elles se disputèrent violemment avec le Hokage. A cet instant Stéphanie et Irène bronchèrent.

Stéph : …Vos gueules…râla t-elle

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

Yuko : Stéphanie !

Un grognement d'ours mal léché provint de la bouche d'Irène, prouvant que le bruit l'avait aussi réveillé.

Rojo : Irène !

Stéph : Argh ! Parlez pas si fort ! J'ai mal au crâne…

Irène : Oh ma tête…Où est ce qu'on est là… ?

Hokage : A l'hôpital. Vous avez été victimes du Mangekyou sharingan. Le jutsu préféré de Itachi. Qu'avez-vous vu jeunes filles ?

Irène : Des araignées… Beaucoup d'araignées… Des milliers d'araignées…

Les yeux d'Irène s'écarquillèrent, elle semblait en transe. Des spasmes de terreur parcoururent son corps. Instinctivement, elle ramena ses jambes vers elle et se recroquevilla, comme si cela pouvait la protéger de quelque chose.

Hokage : Continue petite, continue.

Irène : Elles voulaient entrer en moi… S'installer dans mes entrailles…faire leurs nids dans mes veines …assécher mon sang…je les entendais parler…Je le sentais quand elles se déplaçaient…sous ma peau…je sentais tout…la douleur…les morsures…le poison…Je le sens encore…

Yuko : Calme toi Irène. Tout va bien. Il n'y a rien ici. Rien. Calme toi maintenant.

Irène se leva brusquement et partit vomir ses entrailles. Yuko l'accompagna.

Hokage : Et toi ? dit-il en s'adressant à Stéphanie, qui était déjà prête à repartir.

Stéph : Moi ?

Rojo : (ton nasillard) Irène à une peur bleue des araignées. Si on doit parler de pire cauchemars, je suppose que celui de Stéph' à un rapport avec une quelconque torture que quelqu'un ferait subir à son sensei préféré sans qu'elle puisse intervenir.

Gai : Qui ? Yuko ?

Rojo : Non…

Gai : Moi ?

Rojo : Comment ça 'vous' ? Elle vous connaît même pas !

Gai : Le monde entier me connaît !

Rojo : C'est ça, si vous le dites…

Gai : Si ce n'est pas moi, qui est ce ?

Rojo : …Kakashi…

Gai : ah ! L'âge ingrat est plein de surprises ! On découvre des sentiments qui donnent envie de partir à l'aventure ! On s'éprend d'un amour fou pour d'autres ! Et ce beau bourgeon s'éprend d'un chêne ! Mais bientôt, la rose fleurira et s'éprendra d'une autre plante ! C'est beau l'amour, c'est beau l'innocence de la jeunesse !

Stéph lança un regard noir à Gai et à Rojo. Elle détacha ses cheveux bruns qui tombèrent en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle entreprit de refaire son chignon. Rojo reprit, interprétant le regard de la brune.

Rojo : J'ai deviné juste ?

Stéph' : Tss ! Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? dit-elle d'un ton sec et froid qui n'acceptait aucune réponse. Ton idée n'est pas mal. Mais ce n'est pas mon pire cauchemar. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas eu **le droit** de le subir.

Hokage : …Qu'as-tu vu ?

Stéph' se retourna vers eux et leur lança un regard glacé, colérique, renforcé dans sa dureté par des mèches qui s'étaient plantées devant ses yeux.

Stéph' : La douleur…l'odeur du sang…la torture…la mort…Tout semblait tellement réel. Le sang…la pourriture…les cadavres…la décomposition…l'hémoglobine…le lacèrement de la peau par un fouet, les plaies qui s'ouvrent et se réouvrent plus les coups sont portés sur d'autres coups…la brûlure de la flamme sur tes lambeaux de chair, qui se racornissent comme du papier qui brûle…Tout ces gens autour de toi qui sont plus morts que vivants, subissant milles tortures sans fin que leurs bourreaux s'empresseront d'essayer sur toi pour voir si tu tiendras plus longtemps qu'eux…Et le fait de n'avoir même pas le privilège de crever…T'es là c'est tout. Plus qu'une vieille loque dont la peau part petit à petit révélant tes entrailles… Ta seule lueur d'espoir quand tu peux pas crever c'est d'attendre qu'ils te laissent tranquille…Ben non…T'as même pas le droit à ça…les bourreaux se ressemblent tous et se relaient à ton chevet…(elle éclate d'un rire glacial qui décoche des frissons à tout le monde)…enfin si je puis dire…Vous vouliez savoir ce que j'ai vu ? Vous êtes satisfaits j'espère ? Car tout ce que j'ai subi là-bas, même si je n'en ai pas les marques, je le sens toujours… Tout ça était sans fin…

Elle marqua une pose puis reprit d'un ton plus normal (si on peut dire ça d'elle --,)

Stéph : …Combien de temps sommes nous restées dans le coma ?

Yuko : …2 jours…

Stéph : J'aurais juré que ça avait duré 2 ans…

Hokage : Montre moi ton dos…

La gennin s'exécuta. Ce qu'ils virent les glaça jusqu'au sang. Des traces argentées apparaissaient dans le dos de l'adolescente. Elles formaient un gigantesque sharingan. Le Hokage traça une des marques du doigt et une goutte de sang perla sur la griffure puis glissa lentement dans le dos de la jeune fille. Un autre courant d'air balaya la pièce. Un doigt effleura la blessure dont la goutte s'était échappée et récupéra la goutte de sang. Mais ce ne fut pas le doigt du Hokage. Ni de Yuko. Ni de Gai. Ni des deux amies de la brune.

- Le mangekyou sharingan…murmura la personne qui venait d'entrer sans bruit par la fenêtre.

Stéphanie sursauta à cette voix. Elle savait qui s'était mais ne souhaita pas se retourner, ni se comporter comme une gamine devant cette personne. Elle lui demanda simplement :

Stéph : En quoi cela consiste t-il…Kakashi-sensei… ?

L'argenté fut surpris qu'elle ait entendu ce qu'il ait dit et qu'elle ai pu le reconnaître. Il la tourna vers lui et se mit à genoux devant elle pour l'avoir en face de lui.

(Stéph' : Et il la demanda en mariage ! Setsuna : Stéph ta gueule ! C'est un point très important de la fic, un peu dramatique aussi et tu te permets de le gâcher ! Je vais te buter ! Stéph' : KYA ! Une auteuse folledingue !)

Il releva son bandeau qui cachait son sharingan et fit signe à l'adolescente de remonter une manche de son Yukata. Il traça de son doigt les blessures invisibles qu'elle sentait pourtant. Il suivit une très longue blessure qui remontait jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille. Il effleura les lèvres de Stéphanie pour ensuite continuer vers sa joue pour ensuite remonter vers le coin de l'œil.

Kakashi : Il a prit un malin plaisir à tracer toutes ces marques sur ton corps…Elles forment des centaines de sharingan…

Stéph : Vous les voyez n'est ce pas… ? Grâce..à votre œil…C'est le même que les siens, ne ?

Kakashi : Comment le sais-tu ?

Stéph : Vous avez le même œil que lui et puis je ne suis pas idiote…C'était lui mon bourreau. J'ai eu le temps de l'observer…

Kakashi : …

Il la regarda un instant, elle lui lança un regard plein de fierté.

Stéph : Je m'en remettrais. Et puis, autant que j'ai vu le pire d'abord comme ça je pourrais mieux régler mes comptes avec lui ! dit-elle en se tournant vers ses amies et en leur adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Auquel elles répondirent d'un sourire.

Rojo : C'est vrai ça ! Il ne faut pas désespérer ! J'ai pas encore testé sur lui mon attaque casse-noisette !

Gai : C'est quel genre d'attaque, jeune tempétueuse ?

Rojo : Je vous fait une démo Gai-sensei ?

Gai : Pourquoi pas ? Je ne pense pas que l'attaque d'une gennin puisse me faire très mal ! Je suis dur comme un roc !

(Setsuna : Comme un roc ! Ensemble comme un roc ! XDD (c) Nadiya )

Kakashi s'était relevé et observait ce que la gennin faisait. Elle affichait un air sadique qu'elle cachait pourtant derrière un sourire innocent.

Rojo : Placez vous là. Parfait. Ne bougez plus.

Rojo ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle commençait à balancer doucement son pied. Elle attendit que Gai ne puisse retenir un bâillement pour viser là où ça faisait mal. Le maître de Lee s'effondra au sol.

Hokage : Outch ! fit-il en grimaçant. En plein dans les bijoux de famille !

Rojo : Ah ! Ca faisait un moment que ça me démangeait !

Irène : Ne me dis pas que tu as concentré ton chakra dans ta jambe OO !

Rojo : Si ? Pourquoi ? C'est le but de l'attaque 'casse-noisette' !

Le Hokage et Kakashi se regardèrent en grimaçant. Gai allait vraiment souffrir. Et c'est ainsi que Gai fut incapable de faire ses tours du village sur les mains mais que Rojo s'en fut octroyée de 500 de plus. Mais les aventures de nos 3 débiles ne s'arrêtent pas là. Soyez là au prochain chapitre !

**A suivre…**

(Suna : là, c'était Setsuna qui écrivait. Et je trouve, qu'elle en a un petit peu trop auprès de Kakashi. Je dois arranger ça (rire diabolique).

Setsuna : Noooonnn ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras**ТТ**.

Suna : Donc, tout ce que je peux faire.

Irène : Et puis, j'ai pas peur des petites…araignées.

Setsuna : Je ne le ferais plus. Et je te donnerais la pêche, auprès d' Itachi.

Suna : JE SUIS CAPABLE DE LE FAIRE !

Setsuna : Oui, mais moi je suis meilleure dans cette sectionˇ ˇ.

Suna : Ouiiiin ! C'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi ! Je vais te prouver, que je peux faire des effort pour les parties romantiques…sans que tu ais besoin de me pousser…Enfin, je vais essayer…j'en suis capable…je crois…tu veux pas m'aider ?

Setsuna : ¬¬A une condition.

Suna : Laquelle ?¯ ¯

Setsuna : Je vais te le dire dans les oreilles, approche. Psss, psss, psss.

Suna : PERVERSE, OBSEDEE, VICIEUSE, CORROMPUE ! Kakashi est trop grand, pour toi !

Setsuna : A quoi ça sert, de te le chuchoter, si tu le cries ensuite sur les toits. ET ITACHI, TU NE TROUVE PAS QU'IL EST TROP GRAND LUI, HEIN !

Le reste des personnes présentes : Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Setsuna : La ferme, sinon je vous tue tous un à un !

Suna : Pas question !

Setsuna : Et pourquoi pas ?

Suna : …Ben en fait…ma proposition, tient toujours…tu pourrais m'aider…et je dirais plus rien, pitié !

Setsuna : Tu me traite de perverse, mai toi, t'est pas mieux ¬¬.

Suna : (Je devrais peut-être enlever cette partie, c'est une tâche un peu trop noire, sur mon image de petite fille modèle.) Alors, tu m'aideras ?

Setsuna : (Pas question et pis y'a que tes parents qui le croient -- ;; Tout comme les miens o- ;;;) Ouais, j'ai pas tellement le choix.

Le reste de personnes : On n'en a marre d'écouter vos conneries, continuez l'histoire !

Setsuna et suna : Bon, bon, ça va…et puis d'abord, c'est pas des conneries.)

**REVIEWS please :3**

**P.S : Si vous voulez voir des dolls de Stéph et Irène demandez à Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon ou allez voir son deviantart : http / kit-kat201 . deviantart . com **

**Et supprimez les espaces siouplait **


End file.
